Survivor: Everyone Round Four
Well, three rounds in, and -only- 359 contestants remain! This round, all the teams of 5 (and one team of 6) will be merged with another, and an idol is put in their camp! Current Teams 10 Person Tribes (4) Washington Redskins merge with The Cereal Killers, forming: The Redskin Killers Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama)- She Who Earned The Approval Of The Almighty Terry Cirie Fields (Panama, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Best To Never Win (359th) Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist- IDOL Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Joanna Ward (Amazon)- Jesus' Warrior Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant Eddie Fox (Caramoan)- The Happy-Go-Lucky Bro Oh No It's Wobbuffet merges with The Bomb Squad, forming: Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Jerri Manthey (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Black Widow- JOINT-IDOL Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes- JOINT-IDOL Chet Welch (Micronesia)- The Pathetic Failure Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water)- The Young Mom Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro Grant Mattos (Redemption Island)- The One Who Doesn't Like Boston Rob Anymore (358th) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? The BLU Team merges with Two Percent Milk, forming: BLU Milk (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ramona Gray (Borneo)- The Chick Who Was Out of Her Element Penny Ramsey (Thailand)- The Little Spitfire Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu)- The Amputee With The O-Face Dave Johnson (Amazon)- The Sportscaster-Sounding Rocket Scientist (357th) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much Nipples merge with T, forming T-Nips Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands)- The Limp Noodle Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas)- The Weird Lady From Maine Yve Rojas (Nicaragua)- The Hottest Old Person Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Sarah Dawson (Philippines)- The One Who's Thirsty For Some Probst (356th) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model 8 Person Tribes (7) Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Mouthy Lawyer Brandon Hantz (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Crazy Person Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Lex van den Berghe (Africa, All Stars)- The Dad Voice- IDOL Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)- The Overly Theatrical Blue Collar Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Colleen Haskell (Borneo)- America's Sweetheart (355th) Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Carlos Danger Russell Hantz (Samoa, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island)- The GREATEST PLAYAH EVAH Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Cliff Robinson (Cagayan)- The Ballplayer Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Rupert Boneham (Pearl Islands, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Tie-Dye Pirate (354th) James Miller (Palau)- The False Prophet Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife John Raymond (Thailand)- The Weird Pastor Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart (IDOL AVAILABLE) Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Jim Rice (South Pacific)- The Marijuana Dispenser Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Max Dawson (Worlds Apart)- The Survivor Professor (353rd) Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Abi-Maria Gomes (Philippines)- The Megabitch (352nd) Alex Angarita (Fiji)- The Head Horseman IDOL Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer 7 Person Tribes (10) Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Ethan Zohn (Africa, All Stars)- The Nice Guy (351st) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua)- The Chatterbox The Top Five GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Leann Slaby (Vanuatu)- The Adorkable Strategist IDOL Dale Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur)- Farmguy69 Robert DeCanio (Marquesas)- The General Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Christy Smith (Amazon)- The Deaf Girl (350th) Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced BB Andersen (Borneo)- The Grumpy Hardworking Old Guy Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine Liz Kim (Samoa)- The Acidic Lady JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever The Fighting Owls Kristina Kell (Redemption)- The Lady Who DARED Try To Strategise On RI (349th) Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp IDOL Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer The Mario Lanza Bros. (IDOL AVAILABLE) Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story Mark Caruso (South Pacific)- Papa Bear Jan Gentry (Thailand)- The Oft Drunk Old Lady (348th) Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Katie Gallagher (Palau)- The Wild Snorlax Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment The Teen Titans Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Angie Layton (Philippines)- The Well-Rounded One Who Likes Cookies Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands)- The SLOOT Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You January Showers Lindsey Richter (Africa)- The OG Premerge Lindsey Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart)- The Opinionated Tattoo Lindsey Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua)- JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE John Cochran (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Nerd (347th) Anthony Robinson (Fiji)- The Bullying Victim Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins)- The Wizard Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef 6 Person Tribes (32) The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers Dawn Meehan (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Real Nice Mormon Lady Jenn Brown (Worlds Apart)- The Funny Chick (346th) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete JT Thomas (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Good Ol' Boy Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Chicken Morris (China)- DAYUM Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Maralyn Hershey (Australia)- The Songbird Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe The Milkmen (IDOL AVAILABLE) Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Ibrehem Rahman (Palau)- The Silent Muslim Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Sean Rector (Marquesas)- The Black Panther Leaky Lakey Leak Lake Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season LJ McKansas (Cagayan)- The Boring Beauty Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT Kass McQuillen (Cagayan)- Khaos Kass (345th) The Diddly Bops Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Tasha Fox (Cagayan)- The Foxy Lady Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot The Bland Jefras Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Danni Boatwright (Guatemala)- The Secret Keeper Colby Donaldson (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Cowboy (344th) Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer Diversity (IDOL AVAILABLE) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Jane Bright (Nicaragua)- The Super Forced Positive Edit Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan Bobby Mason (Panama)- Bob Dawg Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Specialist (343rd) Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution (IDOL AVAILABLE) Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper The Dharma Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping J'Tia Taylor (Cagayan)- The Girl Who Dumped The Rice (342nd) Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor OTTNN6 Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins)- The One With The Evil Grin Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Kelly Sharbaugh (Samoa)- The Overrated Hot Girl (341st) Greg Buis (Borneo)- The Chaotic Goofball Sarah Jones (Marquesas)- Cleopatra Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Rocky Reid (Fiji)- The Loud Bully Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being The Deadly Seals Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Monica Culpepper (One World, Blood vs. Water)- Third Personica (340th) Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Keith Famie (Australia)- The Cook Who Can't Cook Rice Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja Tribe Number Three Ryan Aiken (Amazon)- The Lazy Guy Who Liked Wrestling Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady Popped-Collar Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur)- The Mama Bear Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Farm Girl Turned City Girl Robb Zbacnik (Thailand)- The Spastic Skater Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler Nina Acosta (One World)- The Tough Retired Cop (339th) Fuckingrayne Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Gabriel Cade (Marquesas)- The Wonderful Young Man From The Commune Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Utopia State of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peter Harkey (Marquesas)- The Guy With The Holes Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Helen Glover (Thailand)- The Encyclopedia of Recipes (338th) A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart)- The Analytical Dork Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu)- The Guy Who Sucks At Subtlety Cristina Coria (Cook Islands)- The Annoying Cop Angie Jakusz (Palau)- Alternative Angie Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu)- The Lady Who Just Wants To Be One of The Girls Michelle Yi (Fiji)- Asian Colleen The Oscars Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy Brenda Lowe (Nicaragua, Caramoan)- The Honeypotter Who Hates Fake Teeth (337th) Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There Brianna Varela (Guatemala)- The Fieriest Irrelevant Guatemala Girl Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands)- Bae Team Vortex Jeanne Hebert (Amazon)- The WORST Player EVER URGH I HATE HER Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Gary Hawkins Hogeboom (Guatemala)- The Uh... Landscaper... Yeah, Sure Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta Joe Anglim (Worlds Apart)- The Protototypical White Boy (336th) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Sugar Kiper (Gabon, Heroes vs Villains)- The Uneducated Leech on Society Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Skins Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands)- The Eccentric Old Dude Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands)- The OG Quitter (335th) Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy IDOL Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu)- The Revenger The Final Team Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gregg Carey (Palau)- Tom's Understudy Matt Quinlan (One World)- The Rooster Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Rita Verreos (Fiji)- Earl's Spoiler Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Dirk Been (Borneo)- The Religious Dairy Farmer The Sacramento Kings Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Rafe Judkins (Guatemala)- The Rather Bland Gay Mormon Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Rick Nelson (South Pacific)- well hes a cowboy (334th) Survivor Smash Bros Melee Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Michael Snow (Caramoan)- The Gay Lex Luthor Kenny Hoang (Gabon)- The Gamer (333rd) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Failure Twin The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart)- The Undercover Cop Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite The Rock 98.8 FM Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge The Keyboard Catz Zane Knight (Philippines)- The Guy Who Hates Logic Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Betsy Bolan (Samoa)- The Cop Who Didn't Trust Russell (332nd) Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician The Mathletes Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Nina Poersche (Worlds Apart)- The (Kinda) Deaf Lady (331st) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy Jaison Robinson (Samoa)- The Chill Water Polo Player Dan Kay (Gabon)- The Analytical Guy YASSSSS Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick Jenn Lyon (Palau)- The UTR Goddess IDOL Coach Wade (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, South Pacific)- The Dragon Slayer Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One BEGIN Redskin Killers Challenge: Pot Shots Ruth-Marie wins immunity because she's so non-threatening, despite not being a smasher. Dan is eager to flip against the four women of the former Redskins. Trish is also on the outs of the former Cereal Killers, but manages to work her way back in with a deal with her adopted son, Eddie. She does this because she realizes the Redskin women have two bigger threats in Cirie in Denise. Speaking of being threatening, Cirie and Denise find the idol together. Thanks to deception on both sides, the idol is not played, and Cirie goes. Cirie- Jean-Robert Jean-Robert- Cirie Christina- Jean-Robert Trish- Cirie Dan- Cirie Ruth-Marie- Jean-Robert Eddie- Cirie Denise- Jean-Robert Rory- Cirie Joanna- Cirie Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Swahili Scramble Tracy wins immunity because she's p smart. Tracy quickly reunites with her old friend Chet, who is attached to the four goddess alliance of Hope-Ciera-Amanda-Jerri. Amanda and Jerri find the idol together, forming a final two deal within the alliance. Grant tries to flip Ciera and Hope, but neither of them wanna join the irrelevant girls group, despite their friendships with them. That alliance votes Grant off, leaving his irrelevant girls without direction. Mary- Jerri Jerri- Grant Grant- Jerri Amanda- Grant Tracy- Grant Chet- Grant Kelly- Jerri Julia- Jerri Hope- Grant Ciera- Grant BLU Milk Challenge: Hard Idol Penny wins because she's got that fire. Penny is super eager to turn on her tribe. The three BLU guys, Dave, Caleb, and Chad, solidify their threesome. Ramona is the fourth. The Milk girls, led by Spencer, quickly let Penny and Ramona in, and they all vote Dave out, for being really cocky about his leadership position. Spencer- Dave Dave- Spencer Chad- Spencer Caleb- Spencer Ramona- Dave Penny- Dave Tanya- Dave Sydney- Dave Cecelia- Dave Stephanie- Dave T-Nips Challenge: Sea Legs T-Bird wins because she's good at endurance. It seems like the former T members have the unfair numbers advantage of 6-5, but T-Bird and Kim P bring Diane into their Africalliance. Jeremiah finds himself two buddies in Bill and Fabio, and he's brought into the Nipples alliance as well. Jeremiah brings Kat, his showmance, with him. Dawson finds the idol, but she's still voted out after too many of her tribemates defect, and Yve and Zoe are left as the minority. Dawson- Fabio Fabio- Dawson T-Bird- Dawson Ryan- Dawson Bill- Dawson Jeremiah- Dawson Kat- Dawson Yve- Fabio Zoe- Fabio Kim- Dawson Diane- Dawson Team Team Team vs. Charlie and the Muffins Challenge: Paddle for Paddles Team Team Team is more overall athletic, wins. Lex has the Charlie idol. He's formed his majority alliance with Gina, Dan, Christine, and Caryn, the older people. Colleen and Sally are close, and Matty's friends with everyone but not included in the alliance. Colleen and Sally really hate Dan and try to rally people against him. Matty is convinced by Lex to vote with his alliance for the sake of the tribe's strength, and they pick Colleen, the more feisty of the two girls, off. Lex- Colleen Colleen- Dan Dan- Colleen Christine- Colleen Sally- Dan Matty- Colleen Caryn- Colleen Gina- Colleen Carlos Danger vs. Sook Jai Challenge: Survivor Smoothie Courtney loses the tiebreaker for Carlos Danger. Russell, of course, has the idol. He tries to pair up with old ally Mick, but Mick wants to distance himself from Russell on a very anti-Russell tribe. Jake and Rupert, the leaders around camp, gather those with good work ethics; themselves, Cindy, and James. They form an alliance out of that. Courtney doesn't super fit in, and she's the weakest physically. Rupert doesn't trust Russell, and by association doesn't trust Mick. Cliff is willing to work with Russell. Russell brings Courtney in, who had told Jake and Rupert's group that she was voting with them. Rupert and Jake's group tries to split the vote, suspecting that Russell has an idol, but Russell, Cliff, and Courtney use that to their advantage. Russell nullifies two votes on himself, Mick recieves a surprise two votes even though he voted for Russell, and Russell's trio takes Rupert out. Rupert- Russell Jake- Russell Mick- Russell Cliff- Rupert Courtney- Rupert Russell- Rupert Cindy- Mick James- Mick vs. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart Challenge: Ready, Aim, Fire wins, I guess. At the Walmart Tribe, Max wants to be the mastermind. He gather Leif, who he knows had a very low IQ score, Elyse, a typical model, and Denise, who sucks at life, thinking he could easily control them all. He also brings Jim in, thinking Jim was an "underrated strategist who I can bounce ideas off of". Silas and Shawn are buds, and Jeremy forms a foursome with them and Jim, who is more loyal to Max's thing. Elyse in Denise, out of dislike for Max and Jim, go to Jeremy and tell him what's going on. It all becomes a Max blindside. Leif- Jeremy Denise- Max Max- Jeremy Jim- Jeremy Elyse- Max Silas- Max Shawn- Max Jeremy- Max Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: Go Fly A Kite Marcus is very good at flying kites, as he is at most everything, wins. Marcus had established a core group of himself, Alex, Deena, and Tammy early on, with So and Hali, a pair of WA-ers, as the five and six. Alex had been slowly trying to take the power from Marcus. He finds the idol as well. Marcus had been planning to have Abi voted out unanimously for a combination of her attitude and her work ethic, and Alex had set up all the pieces for his downfall only for them to be foiled by his immunity win. Alex took it as acceptable losses and Abi was voted out unanimously. Abi- Tammy Tammy- Abi Alex- Abi Deena- Abi So- Abi Hali- Abi Marcus- Abi Jaclyn- Abi Team Razzle Dazzle vs. Team Africa Challenge: Shoulder The Load Hunter shoulders the hell out of that load and wins for Razzle Dazzle. Ryno and Ethan find themselves on the outside of Vytas and Spencer's shared boring grip on the tribe. They appeal to Wendy, who has been completely bamboozled by the boring duo, and then try to work with NaOnka and Monica. Monica tries to convince NaOnka to flip with her, but NaOnka's still pissed off that they voted for her last round, so Ethan goes for being a winner and likable and good generally. Ethan- Spencer Vytas- Ethan Ryno- Spencer Spencer- Ethan Wendy- Ethan Monica- Ethan NaOnka- Ethan The Top Five vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Pirate Prison Break Joaq's World is better in general, wins. GC and Christy remain on the outside of the tribe, but GC bonds well with Vecepia. Despite Dale's insistence that GC be the one they pick off, Vecepia makes sure that Christy is the one they end up eliminating. GC- Christy Christy- GC Dale- Christy Vecepia- Christy Robert- Christy Leann- Christy Francesca- Christy The Fighting Owls vs. District 12 Challenge: Quest For Fire District 12 is more athletic, wins. Earl and Bob find themselves as winners on the outside. Earl, however, finds the idol, and Bob crafts a fake one. The majority, led by Kristina, decide to split between the two. Earl gets Candace on his side, reminding her she owed him from last round, and they successfully eliminate Kristina. Kristina- Earl Candace- Kristina Bob- Kristina Paloma- Earl Brett- Bob Marisa- Bob Earl- Kristina The Mario Lanza Bros. vs. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Challenge: Stairway to the Stars Team Chris wins a close one. Frosti and Alexis work to convince Amy and Tina that they need to keep them around to keep the tribe strong. This appeals to the two tough old broad's sensitivities, and to the fact that Jan was beginning to annoy the hell out of them. They turn on Jan. Jan- Alexis Alexis- Jan Tina- Jan Papa Bear- Jan Amy- Jan Frosti- Jan Lydia- Jan The Teen Titans vs. January Showers Challenge: Float Your Boat The Titans are a bit more BRUTE, win. Jimmy T is now very assured of his leadership position on the tribe, with Stephen as his right hand man. The Lindseys are fighting again, and it's still bad. Stephen brings Jonas into his alliance with Jimmy T, and Cochran is finished off, though he manages to flip a Lindsey. Jimmy T- Cochran Cochran- Jimmy T Lindsey R- Jimmy T Stephen- Cochran Lindsey C- Cochran Anthony- Jimmy T Jonas- Cochran The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers vs. The Chicken Littles Challenge: Better Homes and Island Living While Chicken stand-offishly disagrees with everything Rodger tells them to do, The Chicken Littles do win because of Rodger. The men of The Legalizers look at the two ladies remaining on their tribe and are forced to choose one. Jenn is more fun to be around, but Dawn does way more work. They settle on taking Jenn out. Jenn- Dawn Dawn- Jenn Tyrone- Jenn Bobby Jon- Jenn JT- Jenn Alex- Jenn The Milkmen vs. Leaky Lakey Leak Lake Challenge: Match Maker Random, essentially, The Milkmen win. With Marissa gone, the womens' alliance fractures, with Kass and Roxy fighting and Kass and Morgan fighting. LJ and Kathy use this opening to recruit everyone against Kass, and #ChaosKass is finally put down. Kass- Kathy LJ- Kass Kathy- Kass Morgan- Kass Roxy- Kass Ashley- Kass The Diddly Bops vs. The Bland Jefras Challenge: The Blind Lead The Blind Nobody on Jefras knows what a puzzle is. Colby makes a last ditch effort to appeal to Danni and Artis, but is picked off. Colby- Joel Joel- Colby Sarah- Colby Danni- Colby Shambo- Colby Artis- Colby Diversity vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Shipwrecked Raft Rescue Sylvia designs a very sound raft, helping Sum 41 win. At Diversity, Mike finally finds the idol. Phillip thinks Mike has joined his forces now, but Mike truly remains loyal to Bobby and Katie. Mike tries to turn Jane and Sandy away from Phillip, but they tell Phillip and now Phillip is targeting Mike. They end up in a 3-3 tie, and Jane flips on the revote in the name of self-preservation because she's a hag. Phillip goes. Mike- Phillip Katie- Phillip Bobby- Phillip Jane- Mike/Phillip Sandy- Mike Phillip- Mike Doctor Funkes 100 Percent Natural Good Time Family Band Solution vs. The Dharma Initiative Challenge: ATTACK ZONE Candice, Ghandia, and Chelsea own the guys of The Dharma tribe in the attack zone, win. Jenna and Rob continue the Amazon-dominance and take out J'Tia, who's just kinda unpredictable and weak. Jefra is the only one who doesn't go along with it, since she promised J'Tia she wouldn't vote her out cuz they're same season sisters. Jenna- J'Tia J'Tia- Rob Rob- J'Tia Clarence- J'Tia Jefra- Rob Sean- J'Tia OTTNN6 vs. Jeff's Jaspers Challenge: Tribal Stomp-Ede The Jaspers are better at stuff, win. Kelly, Erinn, and Sarah are in control, and Greg makes it clear he only voted with them that time. It comes down to the choice between the two minority members, Sonja and Clay, and since Sonja is very pleasant and Clay is all sexist and such, they take vote for Clay. Greg, however, votes for Sarah, who's been the laziest around camp, and who also happens to be Sonja and Clay's target. This forces a tie, and Greg is unafraid of rocks. They go to rocks, and Kelly gets knocked out. Greg- Sarah Clay- Sarah Sonja- Sarah Sarah- Clay Kelly- Clay Erinn- Clay The Deadly Seals vs. The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: Floating Puzzle Very close challenge between two very capable tribes, Seals lose. Monica for one is pretty pissed that Kelly and John flipped on her and Debbie. She cries about it a bit, refers to herself in the third person. Debbie chooses to keep cool. This causes the new three-person and one-manequin majority to take Monica out rather than Debbie. Debbie- Monica Monica- Alina Alina- Monica Carter- Monica John- Monica Kelly- Monica Tribe Number Three vs. Popped-Collar Challenge: Log Jam Bruce taught a class on log rolling for thirty years, wins for Tribe 3. Kel welcomes Nina to the bottom. Robb has now somehow worked his way into the majority, being an even more goofy and hyper Jon Misch for Missy to care for. Andrea has been in control this whole time, and she decides that Nina will go before Kel because Nina betrayed them, and Kel had just been on the outs the whole time. Kel- Andrea Nina- Andrea Missy- Nina Robb- Nina Andrea- Nina Ashley- Nina Fuckingrayne vs. Utopia State of Freedom Challenge: Choose Your Weapon Gabe is a good archer because he WOULD be, Fuckingrayne wins. At USF, Helen decides she's tired of pretending to be okay with Ted and Peter being in charge. She abandons her close ally Sherri and goes to outsiders Shane and Peih-Gee, wanting to force a tie. They do so, and rocks are forced. and Helen herself falls victim to them. Helen- Peter Ted- Shane Peih-Gee- Peter Peter- Shane Sherri- Shane Shane- Peter A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates vs. The Oscars Challenge: Survivor History Tyler wins for his tribe, being the only person who still watches the show. At The Oscars, Brenda and Mitchell campaign hard to get Briana to flip from the three Cook Islanders, but Briana refuses because she just dislikes Mitchell and how freaking tall he is. Brenda is picked off. Brenda- Jenny Mitchell- Jenny Jenny- Brenda Briana- Brenda Sundra- Brenda Brad- Brenda Team Vortex vs. The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta Challenge: Fire Starter Joe is slowed down by his tribemates, TTFKAB loses. Somehow Twila is now leading a majority of herself, Sarita, Sugar, and Kimmi. Colton quickly throws Joe under the bus a shitton. Joe thinks the two are aligned and trying to get Sugar out for being kinda unbearable. Twila, however, knows that you must make sacrifices regarding who you stay with, and they take Joe out for being an obvious threat. Colton- Joe Joe- Sugar Sugar- Joe Kimmi- Joe Twila- Joe Sarita- Joe Skins vs. The Final Team Challenge: By The Numbers Skins lose because of Chris' disability regarding balance beams. Osten and Rodney are on the outside. Rodney has an idol, but convinces Osten to ask to be voted out over him so that he can stay in and maintain possession of the idol. Chris and Cassandra see through the tactic, however, and place votes on Rodney, making a 2-2-2 split. Osten finally just quits before the revote, saving Rodney's ass. Osten- Cassandra Chris- Rodney Cassandra- Rodney Rodney- Cassandra Nick- Osten Cao Boi- Osten Hitler Did NothinG Wrong vs. The Sacramento Kings Challenge: Four On The Floor Mia does well as a caller, Hitler team wins. Kelly finally willingly allies with Savage and Rick, them being the two doing most of the work besides her. They try to get any of the three of Becky, Allie, and Rafe to flip, but none of them are dumb enough. It ends up a 3-3 tie, and rocks are pulled. Rick gets rocked. Rick- Becky Becky- Savage Kelly- Becky Savage- Becky Rafe- Savage Allie- Savage Survivor Smash Bros Melee vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Great Escape Julie has experience with this challenge, leads the Mattresses to victory. Katie keeps her idol on the down-low, and Kenny gets remarkably cocky and then idoled to death. Dolly- Kenny Kenny- Katie Matthew- Katie Katie- Kenny Nadiya- Katie Michael- Katie The Rock 98.8 FM vs. The Keyboard Catz Challenge: Remembrance No mentally stable people on the Catz, The Rock wins. Holly is still pissed off about the hinky vote Zane threw at her the round before, and she blames it on Betsy. She forms a two-person deal with Zane, and Zane manages to bring Dan in as well. Holly brings her breakdown buddy Lisa in, who has somehow been the person trying to placate Holly this whole time, and Betsy inexplicably goes. Zane- Betsy Betsy- Zane Dan- Betsy Stacey- Zane Holly- Betsy Lisa- Betsy The Mathletes vs. YASSSSS Challenge: Tribal Tiles Nina can't hear any of the callers commands, loses for The Mathletes. Michelle is on the outs, but Dan, Susie, and Jaison are tired of Carolina's bossiness and Nina's emotional ways. They agree to save Michelle and vote of Nina, who really screwed them in the challenge with her dumb disability. Dan- Nina Nina- Michelle Carolina- Michelle Michelle- Nina Susie- Nina Jaison- Nina